


38. gentle sex

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Mari enjoys her quiet time with Dia alone together.38. gentle sex prompt kink





	38. gentle sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I feel, sore and tired after this. Why did it have to rain of all day...I spend all night typing this

Mari disliked rain. 

 

The gentle pitter-patter occurring outside her window was extremely irritating. It seemed like the rain wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

 

The blonde discarded her shirt, stripping down to her panties. She climbed onto the bed, next to Dia’s body. Dia groaned unwillingly, skeptical of the blonde’s actions as she flung her clothing.

 

“I thought you wanted to sleep.” Dia sighed, “So mind telling me why you’re naked Mari?”

 

“Not anymore Dia. The night is still young.”

 

Setting herself on the mattress, Mari dived under the covers, snuggling close to Dia’s side. Dia turned to the side of the bed frame, deliberately ignoring Mari as she yanked her arm. “Dia~ I want to touch you” Mari pouted when she got no answer. Remaining quiet on her side until Mari tugged roughly on her arm, Dia turned around to face her.

 

The glare piercing Mari had no effect. “Fine. If that will get you to be quiet for once.”

 

Mari pumped her fist in the air chanting Dia’s name. “Yay!” Dia breathed, she had to admit Mari’s smile made her happy. But the thought quickly vanished as Mari trailed her eyes down Dia’s chest. “I’ll help you undress.” Mari dove in and automatically began peeling Dia’s clothing one by one, grinning when she saw Dia’s skin. Dia waited until she was finished.

 

The last piece of clothing came off and Mari’s breath hitched. She stood stunned, eyes darting to Dia’s pink, perky breasts. Her hand reached out and brushed against the soft flesh.

 

Dia breathed shakily, trying to relax as Mari palmed her breast, twirling her finger on the nipple. Mari leaned forward to take Dia’s hand in hers, kissing her delicate skin.

 

“You’re beautiful Dia. So very beautiful.” Climbing on top Dia, Mari settled above her, lowering her hips as she spread her legs, grinding against Dia. She expertly brushed her crotch on Dia’s warmth in short choppy movements. Dia looked absolutely gorgeous with her eyes shut, her face contorted in pleasure. Mari rolled her hips, quickening her erratic pace. Her hands gripped Dia’s hips and she chuckled. “You’re so wet, Dia.” Dia murmured Mari’s name through her lips, whimpering as she did so.

 

Mari was so close.

 

At the last minute, Mari withdrew her hips, backing away from Dia. Dia’s estranged voice rang in the blonde’s ear. “M-Mari, what’s wrong, why did you stop?” The desperation reflected in her emerald eyes made Mari gulp. But she tried her hardest to hold out.

 

“I want to try something if that’s okay with you.” Opening the nightstand, she roamed her hand through the cluttered junk until she found what she wanted. “Ah-ha!” Mari presented a pink, silicone dildo. She showing the object to Dia happily, holding the toy in her hands.

 

Dia’s face dropped.

 

Her face was abnormally red and her mouth hanged. Mari promptly closed Dia’s jaw. “Mari, w-what is the meaning of this? Why are you holding onto such a monstrosity-” Dia couldn’t continue her words.

 

“You mean a dildo? Why it’s obvious, silly! I want to try this on you.”

 

“E-even so…” Dia stopped. She had seen Mari use that on her occasionally, but it had been so long ago. They had fooled around with Mari’s fascination with sex toys so this wasn’t a surprise. The times they were alone, Dia was subjected to a number of embarrassing and bizarre sex crazed toys. She was about to object but when Mari’s pleading face appeared, Dia stopped to think. A few minutes later, Dia grimly held her head, “F-fine. But we’re never using that again, understand?”

 

Mari squealed excitedly, pulling Dia close and gave her kisses on her cheek. “I love you, I love you, Dia!” She continued launching full blown kisses to Dia’s cheek until Dia shoved her mouth away. Mari relaxed and took out a small bottle. “I have some lube prepared, if you’d like, I can use it on you.”

 

“Alright,” Dia said quietly.

 

Mari fastened the harness to her hips, drizzling the lube on her fingers then the silicone. Mari eagerly brought her fingers to Dia’s wet pussy, sliding two fingers in. she felt her walls squeeze her fingers lovely and Mari wondered how it would feel if she were inside Dia.

 

But she quickly dismissed the idea and fought the urge to ram Dia.

 

Mari clumsily worked her fingers in Dia’s passageway, relishing in the feel of her rejuvenated walls tightening around her fingers. She worked up a pace, slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Dia. “Mari…” Dia panted.

 

“I know, you want me inside you, right?” Mari teased, Dia nodded. Dia’s blushed, needy face left Mari speechless. For once she was honest, not hiding behind her cold.

Mari gulped.

 

She repositioned the toy so it lined up against Dia’s entrance. With one last look at Día, Mari put a bit of pressure n to her hips.

 

Dia gasped sharply when she felt the toy enter. Mari buckled her hips and began thrusting fast, not waiting for Dia to catch her breath. Her movements were quick and fast, angling the toy, Mari made sure to hit all of Dia’s sweet spots. Dia recoiled, panting and shutting her eyes as Mari penetrated her.

 

Lifting Dia’s legs over her shoulders, grinning eloquently. Mari thrusted rough, allowing herself to take Dia in deeper. The intimate position made Mari grunt, taking time to look at Dia’s beautiful features. The more she screamed Mari’s name, Mari thrusted more, trying to reach peak. The lewd noises between their legs intensified when Mari hit a certain spot she knew Dia liked, sending her whimpering. “More, I want to want to hear more of your voice Dia. Don’t be shy, now.” Mari stole a kiss from Dia, adjusting her grip, lavishly sucking on her neck while she kissed her skin.

 

Dia was a whole hybrid of mess, withering underneath Mari.

 

Every time Mari was all the way inside her, Dia rolled her hips desperately trying to reach her peak. Mari noticed her distraught and smirked. Her hand brushed Dia’s sweaty strands out of her face, humming delightfully. Dia’s estranged voice caught her attention and when she looked down, Dia was biting her lip.

 

“What’s wrong Dia?”

 

“I w-want…” Dia panted, looping her arms around Mari’s neck, pulling her downwards as they bumped heads. Mari didn’t flinch and thrusted in slow short movements. Dia’s voice broke and Mari nibbled contentedly on her earlobe, seemingly enjoying the moans emitting beneath her.

 

“Want what?” Mari whispered.

 

Dia began whimpering, her face turning pink. “I w-want a k-kiss.” Mari’s eyes widened in surprise for a but she laughed. Scooping Dia’s cheeks in her hand, Mari leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Dia’s lips. Dia tensed underneath her, eyeing Dia as she thrusted quickly. Dia climaxed hard with Mari’s lips muffling her cries.

 

She clawed mindlessly at Mari’s back, screaming her name over and over. Dia bit her lips, recovering from her intense orgasm; looking at Mari’s flushed features. Dia shuddered as Mari pulled out of her, rubbing the toy against her entrance. The lewd expression on Dia’s face was utterly sexy, sending a shiver down Mari’s spine. Licking her lips, she went down on Dia, placing her hands on either side of Dia and gently pried them away. Dia spread her legs, showing her wet pussy to Mari.

 

“So, beautiful,” Mari mused. Mari closed her eyes and opened her mouth, parting Dia’s slick pink folds. Pressing her finger on Dia’s swollen clit. Sucking on Dia’s clit, Mari swallowed. Her tongue dipped into Dia’s hole and she felt the ridges of her walls.

 

Dia was making such lovely sounds, Mari sped up her tongue work, thrusting three fingers in her entrance as she sucked on Dia’s clit again. Dia rolled her hips on Mari’s face, hoping to feel more of Mari’s touch. she held her hand as Dia arched her back, an indicator on her coming orgasm. Continuing her ministrations until Dia hissed, squirting a warm liquid on Mari’s lips. She opened her mouth to take in Dia’s juices, lapping up the warm liquid coating her lips.

 

Mari withdrew her head, looking at Dia’s heated expression. Licking Dia’s quim gathered on her lips, Mari placed her hands on either side of Dia’s head and rubbed against her.

 

“Mmm…” Dia whimpered.

 

Her eyes were slightly glazed over and unfocused, giving Mari a generous opportunity to roam her hands over Dia’s body. Dia’s facetious expression faltered a bit, and Mari whispered in her ear, “I’m going to make you feel even better, Dia. So just sit back there and relax, while I take care of you.”

 

Dia nodded. Mari smiled, lowering her hips to Dia. Entering her slowly, Mari thrusted all the way inside Dia’s passage. Lowering her head, she began kissing Dia’s neck over and over again, moaning underneath her breath. She wrapped a hand around Dia’s leg, clutching her hips and thrusted quickly, enjoying the hushed whimpers made.

 

Her thrusts bordered on desperate, unlike before, Mari adopted a gentler pace, knowing Dia preferred it like this, in truth, Mari loved it when her movements were slow, it gave Mari a chance to gaze upon Dia’s adorable expression. The first thrust always drove Dia whimpering, her eyes half lidded and unfocused. Mari enjoyed Dia’s flushed needy face, it was almost as if Dia wanted more, and Mari would always comply.

 

Gazing between her legs, Mari watched as Dia’s juices leaked down her thigh and onto Mari’s, mixing with their sweat. Mari peered at the object between her legs, connecting them as one. She stared at the sight in awe. Dia gasped when her hips buckling onto Mari, in an attempt to feel more. The blonde sped up her thrusts, trying to amplify the pleasure she felt.

 

 Mari knew Dia was close, impossibly close. Her hands gripped Dia’s hips and she thrusted defiantly, making sure to hit Dia’s sweet spots. She wanted more of what Dia had, greedily taking what was hers. The loud squeal she received indicated she was right. It was so breathtaking, seeing Dia part her lips then bite them shyly. It drove Mari to the edge. She resumed her cautious thrusts, calculating her times. Her calm demeanor stared back at Dia.

 

Dia pulled Mari in a warm hug, panting. The arms looping around her neck tightened as Dia shivered, screaming uncontrollably, her body quaking from her immediate orgasm.

 

Mari watched with fascination as Dia quietly began whimpering, tears brimming her green irises. A hand reached out to brush her hair, Mari kissed the corner of Dia’s eyes. Dia kept Mari close, in a tight embrace. But Mari drew back, pulling out of Dia and unfastened the strap, quickly returning to Dia’s side. Perhaps it because Dia was in a daze, kissing Mari’s cheek lovingly.

“I love you, Mari.”

 

Mari’s lips parted, as she slowly soaked in the warmth of Dia’s sweet words. Smiling, Mari closed her eyes. She knew just what to say to right back to Dia.    

 

“I love you too, Dia.”

 

Mari lifted the covers, maneuvering them above her. Dia nuzzled her head against Mari affectionately, she draped an arm over Dia, pulling her close.

 

The rain had stopped the moment Mari tucked Dia beneath the sheets. Dia groggily stared calmly at Mari’s face. Dia disliked rain but she found with Mari by her side, she found herself taking a liking to rain. Ignoring the treacherous weather outside, Dia found comfort in Mari’s loving touch. 

 

Mari hummed along happily, listening to the sound of Dia’s breathing taking place, minus the occurring weather. She had to admit, Dia was simply gorgeous with her eyes closed. Mari knew Dia was struggling to stay awake for her, melting Mari’s heart. Her finger touched Dia’s lip, tracing her along Dia’s lower lip. Dia pressed a soft kiss to her finger, feeling Mari’s hand cup her cheek. Dia leaned into her touch, silently staring.

 

The immense pleasure Dia felt brought a smile to Mari’s face. Rolling on top Dia, Mari intertwined their hands together, giggling. Dia smiled in return, reciprocating Mari’s actions. Dia brought their hands up her lips, pressing a soft kiss to both their hands.

 

In the quietness of Mari’s room, time froze.

 

Dia nodded, smiling, she understood. She beamed, lightly brushing a stray wisp of hair out of Mari’s face.

 

Mari yearned to kiss Dia, no she wanted to kiss Dia.

 

The simple complicity of her room allowed Mari to take such actions. Mari wished she could make love to Dia again, but this was enough. She wished she hadn’t stopped their lovemaking, Mari wanted more of Dia. Much, much, more. She loved hearing Dia’s voice. Only for a moment did Dia swallowed.

 

Dia leaned in so close, her breath was tickling Mari’s nose.

 

Letting herself go, Mari pressed a kiss against Dia’s lips, running her tongue down her lower lip. Dia opened her mouth and Mari explored her taste, hastily brushing their tongues together. Mari swallowed Dia’s taste, toying with her hair.

 

In a flash, Mari had Dia to the bed, pinning both her wrists above the headboard and clutching her hair tightly. Any objections Dia had, flew out the door when she saw Mari’s smile. Relishing in her touch Dia met her gaze. Mari looked up at Dia through her unfocused gaze.

 

 “I want you,” She said softly holding her gaze, “I love you, Dia.”

 

  Dia murmured in a quiet voice, “I love you too, Mari.”

 

Mari snatched up Dia’s head, hungrily meeting her lips. Dia; so gentle and weak and lovable, blurring through her touch. Dia squeezed her hand, as Mari drew back and laughed, smiling.

 

Mari began kissing down Dia’s body, carefully marking each spot her lips touched. Dia’s moans filled her senses in the dark and had her on edge, so Mari lovingly sealed it with a kiss, whispering her affections over and over again.

 

Dia knew she would never get tired of hearing Mari express her love.

 

Dia closed her eyes as Mari sealed it with a kiss, marking their love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> DiaMari is gold and you cannot convince me otherwise. They were supposed to just fuck but then I turned it into something nasty


End file.
